ABNORMALITY
by ookami child
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah tentang kekesalan Sasuke karena memiliki perasaan aneh kepada seorang gadis, lengkap dengan rasa frustasi yang membuatnya geram dan tak berdaya/"Itu baru dikatakan normal, Sasuke."/"Itu namanya jatuh cinta."/ [SasuHina]/ Mind to read...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Lagu Gelombang **© Kahlil Gibran

* * *

**Story: ABNORMALITY** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Standard applied_

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau dia tahu rasanya akan seperti ini, maka Sasuke jelas akan lebih memilih menikmati harinya dengan mendengar celotehan tak penting Naruto dibandingkan harus terpaku dengan perasaan berkecamuk tak jelas begini.

Dia kesal. Dia geram. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia tak terima. Dan sialnya… Dia gila dan merasa tak berdaya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke yang terbiasa mengabaikan segala atensi berlebih yang tak pernah dimintanya, sekarang malah merintih menginginkan secuil perhatian dari seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah masuk dalam lingkaran kekuasaannya.

Dalam artian, seseorang itu bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke. Mereka hanya teman sekelas, itu juga baru tahun ini. Mereka tak pernah berinteraksi secara intens, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah memasukkan orang itu dalam kubangan pertemanannya di luar atau dalam sekolah.

Dan sekarang, hanya karena insiden kecil di perpustakaan yang mengharuskan Sasuke menyentuh tangan kecil orang itu tanpa sengaja. Sejak saat itulah dia tak bisa berhenti berdesir ketika mengingat kembali betapa halus dan lembutnya tangan mungil itu. Sasuke bahkan bergidik ketika membayangkannya, demi baju ketat Gai-sensei, Sasuke tak pernah merasakan tangan selembut itu sebelum ini, bahkan ibu tercintanya masih tidak bisa menandingi betapa mengerikannya pengaruh kulit orang itu bagi Sasuke.

Ini konyol! Hanya karena kulit, berawal dari kulit, dan sekarang Sasuke beralih mendambakan hal lain. Berikutnya yang menjadi fokusnya adalah… bibir mungil merekah itu… pipi gembil meronanya, helaian rambutnya, cicitan suara feminimnya, tubuh mungilnya yang berisi, dan bagian dad—aargh! Cukup! Sasuke frustasi karena itu semua. Dia tersiksa… Dan lagi-lagi… Dia marah… Dia geram… Gila dan tak berdaya…

Karena pada nyatanya, pemuda yang masih berada dimasa puber itu tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memiliki itu semua. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Payah. Dia yang terkenal dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata dibanding anak seusianya malah mati langkah hanya karena sesosok makhluk yang bahkan tingginya tak mencapai dagu Sasuke. Payah.

.

.

.

"Payah."

"…"

"Payah."

"..."

"Benar-benar pay—"

"Diam atau kulembar botol ini ke kepalamu, _dobe_!"

"Eh!?" Naruto melompat menjauhi Sasuke dan bersembunyi di samping Shikamaru, "Shika yang duluan mengatakan itu. Kenapa aku yang kena?"

"Karena tampangmu membuatku semakin kesal," sahut Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Sialan kau, _teme_!"

"Apa sulitnya sih menggunakan cara normal?" Shikamaru menyalakan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Shikamaru. Berani sekali si bocah kuncir nanas itu mengomentari cara kerjanya. Memangnya dimana letak ketidaknormalannya?

Merasakan tatapan dingin sahabatnya, Shikamaru menoleh untuk menatap balik dan memutuskan menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan malas ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Kalau kau pikir menatapnya dengan sorot penuh intimidasi itu dikatakan normal, maka kau boleh memintaku untuk tidak tidur selama seminggu saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar itu.

"Memaksanya untuk satu kelompok belajar? Merebut ponselnya hanya untuk menyimpan nomormu? Menerornya dengan telepon ditengah malam? Lalu menyeretnya untuk menonton pertandingan kita? Demi bedak tebal Orochimaru, kau membuatnya hampir menangis, Sasuke."

Naruto tergelak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru lalu dengan terengah dia menambahkan lagi fakta ketidaknormalan sahabat kecilnya itu. "La-lalu… _deathglare_ gratis untuk semua anak lelaki yang mengajaknya bicara? Terus lagi, penguntitan sepulang sekolah? Ya ampun, _teme_… Baru sadar aku kalau ternyata kau ini benar-be—" Tentu saja Naruto takkan pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimat ejekannya karena keburu merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri akibat aura gelap yang dipancarkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Cih! Berikan usulan kalau memang kalian berpengalaman dan mengerti bagaimana cara yang normal," ucap Sasuke sebelum menambahkan kata tambahan dengan nada mengejek, "Para jomblowan hebat."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari bergumam tentang betapa brengseknya Sasuke menyinggung hal itu. Dan Shikamaru tentu saja menganggap sindiran itu seperti lalat lewat. Tak penting. Tapi dia juga sudah gerah setiap waktu melihat aura gelap Sasuke akibat kegagalannya dalam pendekatan yang tentu saja berpengaruh dilingkaran pertemanan mereka.

Jadi, dengan cuma-cuma dia akan melontarkan beberapa solusi yang berasal dari memori jeniusnya. Yang sebenarnya juga hanya berupa teori tanpa praktek. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Yang penting bisa meredakan keuring-uringan si bocah Uchiha itu, kan? Biar nanti dia tak perlu lagi merasakan hawa gelap ketika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Apa susahnya mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan baik-baik?" ucap Shikamaru sambil terus menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Apa susahnya datang ke rumahnya dengan setangkai mawar? Atau makanan manis, mungkin? Kudengar dari Ino dia suka itu."

Seketika Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam mendengar itu, bahkan Naruto ternganga dengan tidak elitnya di samping Shikamaru sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dan takjub dari para sahabatnya, lalu memilih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Atau kau bisa langsung mengajaknya pacaran dan bilang padanya jangan melirik lelaki lain. Selesai. Tak perlu buang waktu dengan tetek bengek lainnya. Merepotkan."

"Ah, yang terakhir ini lumayan," sahut Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari keterpanaannya mendengar saran dari Shikamaru, "Jangan yang sebelumnya deh. Err, terlalu—" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentu saja tak gatal, "he… aku akan tertawa berhari-hari kalau kau sampai melakukan itu, _teme_."

_Deathglare_ gratis, dan Naruto berhenti untuk ikut menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Berkata sih gampang," ucap Sasuke merebut pematik di tangan Shikamaru untuk menyalakan rokoknya, "Kalau berdekatan dengannya saja kadang membuatku—"

"Berdesir tak jelas? Ingin meledak? Dada teremas?" potong Shikamaru dengan cueknya yang seketika membuat Sasuke terdiam tak bergeming dan diikuti Naruto yang melongo tak mengerti, tentu saja. "Itu baru dikatakan normal, Sasuke. Hmm…" Sekarang Shikamaru berlagak memasang tampang detektifnya, "Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Jadi berhentilah frustasi dan marah karena itu semua. Suatu kewajaran. Tinggal bagaimana cara kau mengatasinya."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Berharap akan ada kata lanjutan dari master cinta gadungan dihadapannya itu. Sialan! Dia bahkan tak bisa menangkis semua yang diucapkan Shikamaru.

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau ingin menggunakan anti-mainstream. Tapi harus lihat sasaran juga, kan? si Hyuuga itu… khe…" Shikamaru tak bisa menahan kekehan mengejeknya, "Kasihan… Bencana buatnya karena diincar olehmu."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat sembari memalingkan wajahnya menghindari berhadap-hadapan dengan gerombolan sialan itu. Mengabaikan seutuhnya dengan sebatang rokok yang kini terlanjur diinjak penuh emosi oleh pemiliknya, sebagai pelampiasan.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar tak ingin berbalik lagi menghadap mereka, bahkan sekedar untuk memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada Naruto yang kini ikut terkekeh bersama Shikamaru demi menertawakan segala ketidaknormalannya akibat sesosok mahkluk yang menjadi topik mereka sedari tadi. Si putri keluarga Hyuuga. Sumber kegilaan Sasuke.

Sasuke gerah dengan kekehan itu. Dia ingin balas dendam. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu yang harus membayarnya.

.

.

Hinata tidak bodoh. Dan dia tak sepolos itu kok. Jadi tak perlu lah menatapnya dengan tampang penuh keprihatinan. Dia memang pemalu dan jelas tak berpengalaman, tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa mengartikan segala tingkah laku aneh orang itu. Dia paham, mulai menyadari, dan hampir selalu memikirkannya sekarang ini. Segala hal itu jelas sesuatu yang berbeda. Toh dia juga sama, sedang berada dimasa puber yang memanas, jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menyimpulkan segala ketidaknormalan yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa pemuda itu? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Atau paling tidak, kenapa pemuda itu tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi yang lain? Demi helaian rambut Neji yang menawan, Hinata tak pernah membayangkan akan diberikan atensi tak biasa dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha, si _deathglare_ pantat ayam, sebutan Hinata untuk pemuda itu. Yang tentu hanya berani diucapkannya dalam hati.

Dia tak menginginkannya. Kalau boleh memilih, dia lebih menginginkan perhatian Akamaru saja deh, kan lumayan lucu. Daripada si tukang melotot itu? Ya Tuhan, Hinata tidak bisa setenang dulu kalau ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Terlalu takut menghadapi kejutan aneh dari Sasuke tiap harinya.

Dan sekarang, di lapangan sepak bola sekolah mereka, tepatnya di tribun penonton. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus duduk manis di salah satu bangku paling bawah menyaksikan pertandingan antarkelas yang tengah diselenggarakan sekolah mereka di pekan olahraga ini. Lengkap dengan _bodyguard_ yang entah bagaimana pemuda Uchiha itu membujuk mereka kali ini, Sakura dan Ino mengapitnya dengan siaga dan tak membiarkan Hinata bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduk itu sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

Hinata ingin protes, Sakura dan Ino adalah teman dekatnya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah memihak pada si pantat ayam itu? Tapi tentu saja, sikap pemalu dan menghindari konfrontasinya lebih dominan memenangkan pertarungan. Alhasil, hanya istilah 'menurut' yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. _Poor girl_.

Dan sekarang pertandingan berakhir dan tentu saja kemenangan ada di kelas mereka dengan pemain yang didominasi oleh para anggota klub sepakbola sekolah itu. Dari tempat duduknya, Hinata bisa melihat Naruto tengah mengajak Gaara dengan paksaan untuk menarikan tarian kemenangan mereka.

Hinata bahkan sudah menghembuskan nafas lega ketika beberapa panitia mengumumkan pertandingan berikutnya, artinya Hinata sudah boleh meninggalkan lapangan itu, kan? Toh, Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Lebih baik sekarang dia ke perpustakaan saja membaca novel cinta favoritnya.

"A-aku sudah boleh pergi?" ucapnya lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Eh, belum boleh Hinata. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan tambahan," cegah Sakura lengkap dengan rentangan tangannya. Memangnya Hinata anak ayam yang perlu dihalau?

"Iya, Hinata." Ino ikut menyahuti penuh semangat. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bisa gawat nanti kalau si Sasuke tahu kami melepaskanmu tanpa melihat pertunjukan setelah ini."

"Me-memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit penasaran. Sedikit saja ya. Karena siapa sih Hinata sampai menyukai hal-hal berbau keramaian seperti ini, dia lebih penasaran pada akhir novel cinta yang tengah dibacanya dibandingnya itu semua. Dan lagi, kalau ini berhubungan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, sudah jelas pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik bagi Hinata. Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak nyaman begini?

"Tunggulah, nanti kau ju—"

Belum selesai kalimat Sakura, tapi suara nyaring dari pengeras suara milik panitia sudah bergema menghentikan riuhan penonton. Hinata kenal suara itu. Mereka semua kenal suara itu, lebih tepatnya.

"HEI! KALIAN JANGAN KEMANA-MANA DULU!"

Naruto Namikaze tengah berdiri di podium dadakan yang berupa bangku panjang pemain yang entah sejak kapan berpindah tempat di sisi dalam lapangan. Dia tersenyum cerah sambil sebelah tangan memegang mikropon meminta perhatian para penonton.

"SETELAH INI AKAN ADA PERTUNJUKAN DARI SALAH SATU SAHABATKU. DAN DIA BUTUH PERHATIAN KALIAN UNTUK MELANCARKAN RENCANANYA. JADI, BISAKAH TETAP TINGGAL DAN MENJADI PENDUKUNG?"

Seketika terdengar riuhan dan teriakan penuh penasaran dari penonton. Naruto memang terkenal dengan biang kerok sekolah, jadi penampilannya selalu berhasil menarik perhatian di sekolah ini.

"TENANG! KALIAN HANYA PER—"

"_Dobe_!"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti ketika dirasakannya sebelah tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke lengkap dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan mengatakan '_aku yang punya urusan, kenapa malah kau yang tampil?_'

"Hehehe, baiklah Sasuke. Silakan…" Naruto menyengir salah tingkah dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk naik ke atas bangku yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentak oleh pemuda itu.

Dan setelah menerima mikropon dari Naruto, Sasuke memilih berjalan beberapa langkah di depan bangku itu. Tak perlu lah ke tengah lapangan, cukup hanya beberapa langkah dari sisi lapangan maka perhatian seluruh orang sudah tertuju padanya. Ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang tampil, yang pamornya jauh di atas anak-anak lainnya di sekolah ini, Naruto jelas bukan tandingan. Jadi sudah jelas, atensi itu mudah didapatnya. Dan riuhan penghuni lapangan yang lebih didominasi teriakan dari kaum hawa jelas tak bisa dihindari. Mereka berseru-seru penuh penasaran, bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak dengan tidak normalnya.

Tentu Sasuke memilih mengabaikan itu semua dan menganggap mereka hanya sebagai batu tak penting. Fokusnya hanya satu titik. Dan dia memulai rencananya dengan mengangkat mikropon untuk memulai kata.

"Tidak usah dengarkan kata-kata si bodoh tadi," ucapnya dengan suara datar yang seketika membuat hampir semua orang terdiam penuh penasaran. "Aku punya urusanku sendiri. Kalian hanya perlu jadi penonton. Jadi jangan mengganggu."

Mendengar itu membuat Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar…

"Dan sekarang… Aku butuh seseorang untuk berdiri dihadapanku," Sasuke langsung memfokuskan atensinya di satu titik yang sedari bermenit-menit lalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk mengerlingkan mata. "Kau… Hinata Hyuuga. Cepat kemari!"

**Deg**

Benarkan tebakan Hinata? Firasatnya tepat. Pantas saja perasaan tak nyaman menyelimutinya sejak kemunculan Naruto di atas bangku itu. Ya ampun, si pantat ayam ini benar-benar… Tidak lihat apa sekarang wajah Hinata sudah pucat pasi tak berdarah sama sekali saat semua atensi sekarang beralih padanya.

"Tidak mau berdiri juga?" sahut Sasuke lagi masih dengan pengeras suara. "Bergerak sekarang atau aku yang harus menjemputmu?"

Hinata kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Pemuda itu gila. Mengancamnya di tempat umum.

Dan melihat tatapan melolot Hinata hanya membuat Sasuke mendengus dengan geli. "Yamanaka, cepat bawa dia kemari sebelum aku bertindak."

Ino yang merasa dipanggil seketika tersentak dengan nada ancaman itu. Tidak baik, jelas pilihannya hanya dengan menuruti kemauan pemuda itu kalau tidak mau mendapat masalah setelah ini. Dengan tergesa diraihnya tangan Hinata untuk mengajak turun dari bangku penonton. "Ayo, Hinata! Lebih baik turuti saja. Nanti kita kena masalah."

"Ta-tapi…" Ck! Bahkan sekarang Hinata merubah suaranya menjadi cicitan lirih.

"Sudahlah! Dia tidak akan macam-macam. Ada Neji di sini. Ayo! Hanya sebentar."

Hinata yang masih ingin membantah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tubuhnya ditarik dan berjalan dengan terseok mengikuti langkah Ino, karena memang sedari tadi seluruh inderanya tak menurut lagi akibat takut dan malu yang berlebihan.

Akhirnya, saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Ino melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapan Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk sepenuhnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menggali tanah sekarang juga untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Astaga! Ini benar-benar memalukan, tidak pernah Hinata berada dipusat perhatian seperti ini. Dan keinginan utamanya saat ini hanyalah satu, pingsan. Ya, mungkin kali ini dia harus—

"Jangan pingsan sebelum aku selesai! Itu kalau kau masih mau selamat setelah ini."

_Oh crap_! Hinata tersentak mendengar suara ancaman Sasuke. Dengan terkejut didongakkannya kepala untuk menatap Sasuke secara tak sadar, lengkap dengan mata bulat melototnya yang sudah penuh dengan airmata yang siap tumpah, dan juga kedua genggaman tangan yang saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tatapan yang kini sedikit melembut. Diikuti suara yang sekarang sudah dijauhkan dari mikropon—Sasuke menjatuhkan mikroponnya—yang tentu saja menuai protes dari para penonton. Mereka merasa kecolongan dengan aksi batu pemuda Uchiha itu. Mereka kan juga kepo.

Dan Hinata sekarang terpana dengan tatapan itu—tidak! Mulai terpana lebih tepatnya. Sasuke memajukan langkahnya untuk lebih mendekati Hinata tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Dengan perlahan digerakkannya tangan untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana olahraganya.

Lipatan kertas.

Sasuke menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hinata yang tentu saja gadis itu masih tak bergeming. Dengan sedikit mendecak tak sabar akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi untuk meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu, lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atas kulit halus favoritnya.

"Baca itu! Sekarang!" ucap Sasuke penuh perintah yang dengan bodohnya direspon Hinata dengan sigap. Dengan tergesa dibukanya lembaran itu yang ternyata terdiri dari dua lembar kertas kecil.

Ada tulisannya di lembar pertama. Tulisan tangan. Dan hei! Sepertinya Hinata kenal dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Ini kan…

**Deg**

Hinata terpana. Dia mengulangi membaca kalimat-kalimat itu dari kata pertama. Sekali lagi.

_**Aku telah bernyanyi untukmu  
Tapi kau tidak juga menari  
Aku telah menangis di depanmu  
Tapi kau tidak juga mengerti  
Haruskah aku menangis sambil bernyanyi**_

_**Atau haruskah aku berteriak  
Agar kembali menjadi manusia tak tahu diri**_

Dengan mata berkedip diangkatnya kepala untuk memandang Sasuke dalam ketidakmengertian, dan semakin terbelalaklah dia ketika melihat tampilan wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke tak lagi menatap Hinata, dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari lavender pucat Hinata dengan rona memerah di permukaan kulitnya. Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia malah… merona? Hinata benar-benar terpana sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa artinya itu. Tapi kudengar kau suka sekali tulisan macam ini, jadi bisa kau artikan sendiri, kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang hanya bisa didengar Hinata dan masih dengan wajah meronanya.

Tentu saja Hinata paham maksud tulisan ini. Dia mengerti, menyadari, dan merasakannya…

"Lanjutkan!" tambah Sasuke lagi yang sekarang memilih kembali menatap manik Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk lagi untuk melanjutkan ke lembar berikutnya.

_**Haruskah aku memaksa  
Agar kau merasa terdesak  
Ataukah harus aku mematung  
Agar kau tak merasa tersudut**_

_**Ataukah harus aku pergi  
Agar kau tak perlu menghilangkan diri**_

"Aku meminta keputusanmu sekarang juga. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar hasil yang tidak sesuai keinginanku." Sasuke memajukan lagi tubuhnya agar bisa melihat lebih dekat gurat-gurat halus di manik lavender pucat yang kini dikelilingi oleh kulit penuh corak kemerahan. Hinata merona, sejadi-jadinya. Jantungnya seakan teremas, sekaligus menghangat secara bersamaan. Bahkan dia tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelamnya obsidian Sasuke. Gawat. Pemuda ini berbahaya. Dia mulai menguarkan pesonanya untuk Hinata.

"Diam saja, Hyuuga?" bisik Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Hinata, bahkan napas hangatnya terhembus ke permukaan kulit wajah gadis itu. "Dan kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan…" Lanjut Sasuke penuh nada seduktif dengan tangan yang sudah bergerilya di helaian indigo Hinata, sebelum mengakhiri dengan kalimat penutup nan maut yang membuat Hinata ternganga detik itu juga, "Untuk kumiliki dengan sukarela."

**Deg**

Apa-apan ini? Kenapa Hinata seakan melihat taburan bunga di sekitar mereka? Kenapa penglihatannya seakan silau penuh kerlap-kerlip? Dan ada apa dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila ini? Dan tunggu! Apa Hinata saja yang beranggapan onyx Sasuke terlihat semakin membesar di matanya? Dan bibir itu…

Hangat dan basah. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh miliknya. Dan detik kesekian setelah tempelan penuh debaran itu, Hinata memutuskan menyerah dengan kegilaan detak jantungnya, memilih untuk menghilangkan silauan kerlap-kerlip itu. Dan semua menjadi gelap…

Dan tentu saja, dengan sigap Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata yang hampir saja menyentuh tanah. Dengan seringai kepuasaan digendongnya tubuh mungil Hinata untuk segera menghilang dari area publik itu yang kini sudah bersorak sorai penuh campuran teriakan tak jelas, antara rasa penasaran, tak terima, dan turut bersuka cita akan pasangan baru yang menghebohkan itu.

_Happy ending, eh?_

.

.

Masih dengan tampang congkaknya, Sasuke sengaja melintasi tempat duduk seseorang yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Hinata dengan tatapan tajam penuh ketidakterimaan.

Dan setelah jarak mereka berdekatan, Sasuke memilih untuk menatap balik tatapan orang itu dengan pandangan menantang penuh kemenangan.

"Dia milikku sekarang, Akasuna. Jadi berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarnya," ucapnya penuh penekanan yang diiringan nada ancaman yang sengaja ditampakkan. Kemudian berlalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sosok itu yang masih mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan dan kekalahan yang bercampur aduk.

Dan masih dengan sikap batunya, Sasuke terus mengabaikan teriakan di belakang yang tentu saja diiringi umpatan untuknya. Dilirikkannya mata ke arah si pengumpat yang ternyata kini sedang mengamuk dan dikepung oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto, dibantu beberapa temannya yang lain.

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN ADIKKU! MAU MATI, YA!?" Neji Hyuuga berontak dengan hebatnya ditengah kepungan beberapa teman Sasuke, "LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN MINTA DIHAJAR, HAH!?"

Ah, Neji... Kau pikir bungsu Uchiha itu peduli?

"KEMARI KAU, UCHIHA! KUBUNUH KAU!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Chapter 1: End]  
**_

* * *

_**A/n**__: Puisi itu bukan buatan saya, apalagi Sasuke. Kita cuma nyomot punya Kahlil Gibran, katanya Hinata demen bener sama entu puisi, kayak saya juga. Apa ini melanggar Guidelines punya FFn?_

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_13 July 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

_Terinspirasi dari beberapa scene manis di 'Still' milik Esti Kinasih._

* * *

**ABNORMALITY** by ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, Long description, Standard applied_

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening entah untuk keberapa kali. Otak tak biasanya benar-benar gagal memahami alur yang tengah terjadi. Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang? Apa yang bermasalah?

Memangnya tidak cukup ultimatum yang diberikannya pada seluruh penghuni sekolah kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya? Tidak cukupkah ganjaran harus babak belur akibat hajaran Neji demi mendapat restu tak penting dari calon kakak ipar sialannya itu? Meskipun dihari berikutnya Sasuke membalas menghajar pemuda itu dengan alasan yang sepele dan diada-adakan.

Dan bagaimana dengan keharusan mencucikan mobil milik Hiashi Hyuuga demi diizinkan membawa putrinya pergi ke acara makan malam di rumah Sasuke? Lalu ejekan berminggu-minggu dari sang kakak—Itachi Uchiha—karena kedapatan membawa seorang gadis dengan paksaan ke rumah mereka? Kemudian rentetan penuh kecerewatan dari sang ibu setiap paginya yang meminta Sasuke untuk terus menjaga dan membahagiakan Hinata selama di sekolah?

Bah! Konyol benar semua itu kalau Sasuke harus merunutkannya lagi. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke memang sudah melakukan itu semua, bahkan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Dan itu semua hanya demi bisa terus mengikat gadis Hyuuga itu di zona kekuasaannya.

Sasuke bahkan sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan mengikuti saran Shikamaru untuk bersikap ala pemuda normal yang tengah asyik pacaran. Menjemput dan mengantar Hinata pulang sekolah kalau tidak ada kegiatan klub. Membawakan makanan dan benda-benda kesukaan gadis itu hampir tiap harinya. Berhenti menatap Hinata dengan sorot intimidasi. Berhenti juga meneror gadis itu dengan telepon di tengah malam.

Jadi, setelah semua itu. Kenapa masih ada kata 'tapi' untuk segala hal yang telah dilakukannya?

Kenyataannya, Hinata Hyuuga—yang katanya adalah pacar Sasuke—masih berperilaku layaknya mangsa yang ketakutan karena keberadaan predator saat harus bersama Sasuke. Selalu pucat pasi saat berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Dan harus ada bisikan keluhan _plu_s rengekan tentang dirinya yang didengar Sasuke saat gadis itu tengah bersama gerombolan sejenisnya.

Kembali ke awal rentetan pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu. Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang? Apa yang bermasalah?

Para sahabatnya—terutama Shikamaru—hanya bisa menggeleng miris saat menyadari kebingungan Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang konon tak kuasa dipecahkan otak jeniusnya. Padahal Shikamaru, bahkan otak selevel Naruto bisa dengan mudah menemukan jawabannya. Tapi mereka memilih diam dan membiarkan pemuda temperamen itu kelinglungan dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Benar, Sasuke memang sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Hinata. Tapi itulah letak masalahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? _'Pemuda normal' _yang dimaksudkan Sasuke jelas jauh berbeda dengan ekspektasi yang diinginkan Shikamaru, apalagi oleh Hinata.

Sasuke memang menjemput dan mengantar Hinata hampir tiap harinya, tapi dengan tarikan dan paksaan.

Sasuke memang sering membawakan makanan manis kesukaan Hinata, tapi dengan cueknya meminta gadis pemalu itu untuk menghabiskannya dalam sekejap di depannya langsung.

Sasuke juga memberikan berbagai macam benda, tapi kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Hinata dengan paksa tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu.

Sasuke memang berhenti memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan intimidasi, tapi menggantinya dengan mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu hampir dimanapun dan kemanapun.

Dan ia juga memang berhenti menelepon Hinata di tengah malam, tapi merubah rutenya menjadi hampir setiap empat jam sekali untuk panggilan dan sejam sekali untuk pesan singkat.

Jadi dimana letak kenormalan yang dimaksudkan Sasuke? Ck! Seandainya saja pemuda puber itu menyadari semua itu, maka sudah pasti ia sekarang tak perlu melamun penuh kegusaran memikirkan cara agar Hinata berlaku layaknya kekasih yang sesuai dengan bayangan _absurd_-nya.

Bahkan ia harus sering memiting leher Naruto akibat celetukan pemuda kuning itu yang berani mengatakan Sasuke tengah dalam keadaan 'galau'. Dan melampiaskan kejengkelannya dengan sengaja meminta Gaara meladeninya dalam adu fisik tanpa alasan jelas. Yang buntutnya hanya semakin membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan saat mendapati wajah pemuda itu babak belur saat mengantarnya pulang sekolah.

Dan sayangnya lagi, Sasuke terlalu temperamen dan tak sabaran untuk menunggu lebih lama atas segala keheranannya. Dia sudah mencapai limitnya. Mulai bosan dengan aksi sok para sahabatnya yang meminta dirinya untuk memformat ulang segala perlakuannya pada Hinata.

Jadi, dengan kembali ke jati dirinya, Sasuke akan mengambil tindakan sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Dengan caranya. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu tidak boleh menolak apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke demi memperjelas posisi dirinya bagi gadis itu.

Tidak perlu melibatkan yang lain. Cukup ia dan gadis itu saja. Maka Sasuke akan segera memulai aksi pengukuhan dirinya atas Hinata.

Dan sungguh sangat disayangkan lagi, Sasuke lupa degan keberadaan Shikamaru yang terlampau lama mengenal dirinya sejak mereka masih sekolah dasar. Pemuda berkuncir itu terlalu mengenal bocah Uchiha itu luar-dalam, sama seperti Naruto. Maka hanya dengan insting dan kejeniusan yang hampir melebihi Uchiha, Shikamaru langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan ini berkaitan dengan adik dari mantan ketua klub sepakbola mereka—Hinata Hyuuga.

Maka dengan rencana terselubung yang sama _absurd_-nya dengan milik Sasuke. Shikamaru membentuk koloninya sendiri untuk melingkupi sang gadis Hyuuga. Meminta paksa Gaara dan Naruto untuk turut serta, lalu menarik Sakura dan Ino sebagai penghubung demi aksi proteksi mereka.

Tentu ini semua bukan untuk Hinata, tapi lebih pada kekhawatiran Shikamaru akan aksi Sasuke yang hampir bisa diperkirakannya selalu nekat dan berpersentasi besar membawa pemuda itu dalam masalah nantinya. Jelas Shikamaru tak ingin itu terjadi. Melindungi Hinata adalah jalan terbaik agar pemuda Uchiha itu juga terhindar dari masalah yang lebih besar.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Shikamaru menggerakkan kepalanya untuk meminta Gaara menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk memeluk pinggang gadis bersurai ungu gelap di ujung kelas mereka. "Dia seperti siap memakan Hinata saat ini juga."

Gaara menyeringai saat atensinya terfokus pada pemandangan sepasang kekasih di pojokan kelas yang sangat jauh dari kata romantis, dengan aura kepucatan mewarnai wajah sang gadis yang jelas dipaksa untuk duduk berdempetan dengan pemuda bermata gelap itu.

"Kabari Naruto untuk bersiap." Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya untuk melangkah ke luar kelas sembari melirikkan matanya pada Ino yang segera ikut bergerak saat menyadari kode darinya.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari jalan yang tengah mereka lewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya. Ini malah seperti rute menuju kediaman Uchiha. Memang searah juga dengan rumah Naruto, tapi tidak mungkin mereka akan ke sana, 'kan?

"Hn."

"I-ini mau kemana?" cicitnya lagi saat mendengar jawaban andalan milik Sasuke Uchiha yang berujung pada ketidakmengertian Hinata kalau ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ke rumahku dulu. Ibu sepertinya mau memberikan sesuatu padamu." Dengan sekenanya Sasuke menjawab sambil menyembunyikan seringainya ketika mendapati rona gugup Hinata yang duduk canggung di sampingnya dalam mobil hitam itu.

"Ti-tidak akan lama, 'kan? So-soalnya—"

"Aku sudah mengabari Neji. Dia tidak masalah kalau kau pulang terlambat."

"Oh." Hinata tahu itu bohong. Tidak mungkin kakak luarbiasanya itu akan mengizinkan dirinya bersama Sasuke dalam waktu lama. Kalaupun Sasuke berhasil menculik Hinata, tentu itu dengan paksaan ataupun tipu muslihat bungsu Uchiha itu.

Lagi dan lagi. Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Memang selalu begitu kalau ia sedang bersama Sasuke, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Aura keangkeran itu melebihi biasanya, terlihat dari tatapan dan seringai di wajah Sasuke yang tertampak di indera penglihatan Hinata. Pemuda itu seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Hinata merutuk menyadari kebodohannya karena lalai telah menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu berkata ingin meminjam untuk menelpon Naruto. Tentu itu hanya kebohongan yang lain, mengingat sampai sekarang ponselnya belum kembali ke tangannya. Jelas Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan benda itu demi menahan Hinata di sampingnya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya Hinata menghubungi yang lain untuk menyelamatkannya dari ancaman situasi berbau berbahaya ini?

.

.

.

Oke, perlu diketahui. Hinata tidak bodoh. Bukan juga gadis lemot. Ia cuma bermasalah dengan perbendaharaan kata 'tidak' dan 'iya'. Mungkin karena terbiasa menghadapi didikan konservatif dari ayah dan kakak lelaki yang kelewat proteksi terhadap dirinya, makanya berefek pada ketegasan sikapnya. Memangnya apa kaitannya? Entahlah, tidak penting. Yang jelas, sekarang hal itu tengah menyulitkannya.

Terbukti dari sikap kooperatif-nya saat Sasuke menggiringnya menuju kamar pribadi pemuda itu. lalu dengan polosnya ia mengangguk patuh saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menunggu sejenak di kamar sementara pemuda itu keluar mengambilkan minuman.

Sekali lagi. Itu semua bukan karena Hinata terlalu lamban. Bukan juga karena ia tak menyadari gelagat mencurigakan Sasuke. Hanya saja, intimidasi pemuda itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan Hinata saat ini.

Ia… pasrah. Yah, intinya takut. Kasihan. Tapi begitulah adanya.

Bahkan saat ia mendengar bunyi 'ceklek' dari arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sasuke, Hinata tetap bergeming tak bergerak dan memilih duduk manis di kasur bungsu Uchiha itu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat mengucur saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bunyi pintu kamar yang dikunci dari luar. _Poor girl_.

Hinata menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa perkataan Sasuke terkait ibunya yang ingin bertemu itu hanya omong kosong. Bahkan Hinata bisa menyadari situasi sunyi saat ia melewati ruangan demi ruangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

Hinata meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Sialan benar Sasuke Uchiha itu! Teganya membuat dirinya bergetar ketakutan seperti ini.

Untuk pertamakalinya Hinata berpikir bahwa senyuman mesum Mr. Jiraiya—kepala sekolah mereka—jauh lebih baik dibandingkan situasi ini.

.

.

.

"Jus tomat saja, ya?"

Memangnya Hinata punya pilihan lain kalau Sasuke sudah memilihkan pilihan untuknya? Dengan sedikit gemetar diangkatnya tangan untuk meraih gelas yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Ia jarang mengonsumsi tomat, tapi keberadaan Sasuke di sekiranya akhir-akhir ini jelas memaksanya untuk membiasakan buah itu untuk konsumsinya.

"Duduk sini." Sasuke mengerling tepi ranjang di sampingnya agar Hinata bergeser mendekati tubuhnya. "Pintunya tidak akan kututup tapi jangan coba-coba menjauhiku. Terlebih lagi—" Frontal. Tentu itu sikap asli Sasuke. Hinata sudah hampir menghafalnya luar kepala. "mencoba kabur."

Ancaman itu tidak perlu sebenarnya mengingat percuma saja merencanakan untuk melarikan diri. Ini daerah kekuasaan Sasuke, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Hinata untuk menembusnya?

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri untuk menanggalkan seragam sekolahnya dan menampakkan dada telanjangnya di depan Hinata. Seketika Hinata tercekat dan mengeratkan cengkeraman pada gelas di tangannya.

Ya Tuhan. Hinata sekuat tenaga berdoa dalam hati dengan panik. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu. Dengan seringai geli ditatapnya perubahan di wajah pacarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"E-eh?" Hinata mulai kelabakan, merasa jengah karena ketahuan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah kulit telanjang Sasuke dengan raut ketakutan.

"Tidak suka jusnya?"

"Ti-tidak—Bukan! Ma-maksudnya—" Sasuke melihat gumpalan bening mulai menghiasi pelupuk mata gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kalau aku ingin macam-macam, pintunya pasti akan kukunci, 'kan? Kenapa kau suka sekali berpikir yang macam-macam?" potong Sasuke sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk diletakkan berhadapan dengan tubuh Hinata yang masih duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

Harusnya kalimat itu membantu. Tapi tidak, Hinata semakin merasa gugup saat kedekatan jarak mereka ditipiskan Sasuke. Apalagi saat pemuda itu menjangkau gelas di tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di nakas, kemudian menatap Hinata intens.

"Aku senang kau bersikap manis dan kooperatif saat bersamaku. Tapi—" Sasuke merubah mimik wajahnya, lebih serius. "Kenapa harus ada raut ketakutan ini, _hime_?"

Hinata semakin memucat. Nada itu jelas ambigu di telinganya. Penekanan, keheranan, kegusaran, dan kekecewaan? Hinata bingung mengartikannya.

"Apa aku semengerikan itu sampai kau harus memasang wajah seakan-akan lebih menyenangi tampang bodoh Naruto dibandingkan diriku?"

Hinata menggeleng terbata. Masih bingung.

"Lalu? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap agar tidak mendengar keenggananmu lagi terkait hubungan kita?" lanjut Sasuke sambil meraih telapak tangan Hinata yang saling meremas untuk menggenggamnya dalam telapak besarnya. "Dan aku jelas tidak ingin berjauhan apalagi putus darimu. Jadi jangan meminta solusi itu."

Hinata menelan ludah. Itu yang ia inginkan! Sasuke menjauhinya. Mereka putus.

Dan keterdiaman Hinata menjadi kunci utama bagi Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kita tetap pacaran dan kau akan belajar lagi menerimaku. Aku akan membantu. Hn?"

Nah! Ini dia! Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Diskusi penuh omong kosong. Untuk apa menanyakan hal-hal tadi padanya kalau buntutnya tetap itu solusinya?

"Sayang?" Dan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan raut ketidakterimaan di wajah Hinata. Ia meminta jawaban saat itu juga. "Jangan membuatku terluka lebih dari ini. Sepakati saja, ya?"

_Voila!_ Dan jawaban untuk Hinata sudah ditentukan. Pertanyaan tadi cuma formalitas. Terlebih lagi Sasuke memajukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata, seakan pemuda itu memberitahukan kalau ia mungkin akan mencoba melakukan 'hal' lain demi mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari Hinata. Terbukti dari gestur seduktif tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Seakan mengerling untuk sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' bagi Hinata.

"_Hime_?" Sekali lagi, panggilan dengan nada tuntutan. Dan akhirnya membuat Hinata mengangguk terbata penuh kepasrahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi pucat Hinata, kemudian mendekat untuk mengecup pipi gadis itu dengan singkat. "Kita mulai lagi dari awal. Oke?" bisiknya. Pelan namun tajam. Membuat Hinata kembali mengangguk seperti robot. Dan Sasuke tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini dengan ekspresi lebih lembut.

"Bagus!" Dikecupnya lagi pipi Hinata dengan singkat sebelum bergerak menjauh menuju meja belajar untuk meraih ponselnya. "Aku baru sadar, kita belum punya foto berdua. Si bodoh Naruto saja sudah banyak berfoto dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan duduk berdempet di sampingnya untuk memeluk gadis itu di pinggang. Lalu mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya untuk terfokus pada mereka.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku lebih senang kalau rambutmu digerai," sahutnya sambil menarik ikat rambut Hinata dan mulai merapikan helaian halus itu sesuai keinginannya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam, pasrah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Percuma saja melawan, karena ia tahu dibalik sikap santai Sasuke sakarang, pemuda itu tetap memasang siaga satunya dan belum sepenuhnya melenyapkan kegusarannya akan segala bentuk keengganan Hinata terhadap hubungan mereka. Jadi lebih baik cari aman dulu, jangan memancing kemarahan pemuda itu.

"Tersenyumlah," ucap Sasuke lagi saat kembali mengarahkan ponsel untuk menangkap gambar dirinya bersama Hinata. Dengan canggung Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke, memasang senyum kakunya sambil menahan getaran tubuh saat menyadari lengan Sasuke semakin memeluk erat pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Baru dua jepretan.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersama koloninya menerobos kamar Sasuke dengan seenaknya. Bagai angin segar di musim kemarau, Hinata berbinar saat mendapati kerlingan mata Shikamaru tertuju padanya.

Sasuke menggeram marah mendapati makhluk-makhluk tak diharapkan itu merusak acaranya. Ingin rasanya mematahkan leher mereka satu persatu saat itu juga. Tapi kemudian memilih mendengus geli saat melihat tampang Naruto dan Gaara yang terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat wajah pucat Hinata yang tengah berada di pelukannya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Terkagum karena sesuatu, _dobe?"_

Shikamaru merutuk saat menyadari kebodohan kedua temannya itu yang sama sekali tak paham situasi dan terancam menggagalkan aksi penyelamatan mereka. Dilirikkannya mata dengan tajam ke arah Gaara agar pemuda Sabaku itu menyadarkan dirinya dan Naruto untuk kembali ke rencana mereka.

Naruto yang tersentak dan terlambat paham akan kondisi hanya tertawa garing saat pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkannya. "Hehehe, sedang foto-foto ya, _teme_? Boleh ikutan?"

"Tidak sudi! Pergi sana!" ucap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Dan kenapa juga kalian kemari? Mengganggu saja!"

Shikamaru yang selalu bersikap santai memilih mendekat. "Rumah Naruto sedang tidak bisa dijadikan tempat nongkrong. Dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang, jadi kami berinisiatif ke sini."

Seperti Sasuke bodoh saja sampai tidak mengerti maksud kedatangan mereka. Meskipun ia tetap merutuk karena lupa menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru di gerombolan mereka yang tentu saja sanggup mendeteksi apapun rencana terselubung di balik otak teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Tidak lihat apa aku sedang pacaran?" ucapnya masih terus dengan nada gusar yang ditajamkan. "Menyingkir dari sini! Cari ruangan lain."

"Jangan begitu, _teme_. Kami kan juga—" Naruto menelan ludah saat mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke yang menganggap segala kata dari mulutnya adalah gangguan.

"Ayo, Naruto. Aku lapar." Gaara yang level otaknya jauh di atas Naruto tentu paham dengan kerlingan Shikamaru dan mengkamuflase dirinya dengan menyingkir dari kamar itu. Diekori Naruto yang terlanjur gagal total untuk mensukseskan akting mereka.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah dua temannya menyingkir.

Sasuke yang merasa kondisi sudah tak berbahaya seperti sebelumnya hanya diam dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Shikamaru untuk membantu memotret dirinya dan Hinata.

Shikamaru mengerling ke arah Hinata sejenak sebelum memulai aksi fotografer amatirnya. "Wajahmu terlalu pucat, Hinata. Tidak mau pakai bedak dulu?"

Hinata masih diam tak berkutik. Ia meremas jemarinya sambil membalas kerlingan Shikamaru dengan sorot permohonan untuk segera diselamatkan.

Dan Sasuke yang sejenak tadi mengamati wajah kekasihnya hanya mengerutkan kening lalu dengan tegas menggantikan Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu. Dia cuma sedikit gugup saja," sahut Sasuke sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang mungil Hinata. "Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya berdandan di depanmu!? Jangan harap! Nanti kau malah ikut mengagumi kecantikannya."

Shikamaru yang mendengar jawaban _absurd_ dari Sasuke hanya mendengus mengejek. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Cepat berpose!"

"Sayang, tersenyumlah," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu. Dan Hinata mengumpat sejadi-jadinya di dalam hati.

Dan setelah beberapa _take_ dengan pose mesra penuh paksaan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil gelas jus Hinata yang tadi diletakkannya di nakas.

"Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas foto. Cukup?" tanya Shikamaru, masih mengerling siaga ke arah sejoli itu meskipun ia terlihat fokus pada galeri ponsel Sasuke.

"Mana? Sini kulihat." Dan Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya sambil meminum jus Hinata yang tadi ditolak gadis itu saat ia menawarinya lagi.

Saat itulah Shikamaru merasa Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan waspadanya, dengan gerak cepat dan tiba-tiba, Shikamaru meloncat untuk mencekal kedua lengan Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Mengabaikan ponsel dan gelas yang jatuh di karpet di bawahnya.

"NARUTO! GAARA!" Shikamaru berteriak.

Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah siaga sedari tadi di depan kamar Sasuke segera membanting pintu hingga terbuka dan menerjang masuk.

"Bawa Hinata pergi sekarang! Cepat!"

Sasuke yang sudah tersadar dari kekagetannya akibat aksi terjangan Shikamaru seketika menggeram marah dan menghentak untuk melepaskan diri dari cekalan sahabatnya.

"Brengsek!" Nada bicaranya masih tenang meskipun tubuh memberontak. "_Dobe_, kalau kau berani membawanya dari—"

"Diam, Sasuke!" bentak Shikamaru. "Kau sudah kelewatan! Tidak lihat dia seperti mayat hidup begitu!?"

Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk terpana menyaksikan kejadian dadakan itu. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Sampai….

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, SIALAN!" Sasuke berteriak murka dan seketika membuat Naruto melepaskan tarikannya di tangan Hinata.

"Shika!" Naruto meminta instruksi lanjutan dari kepala regu mereka.

"Bodoh! Jangan hiraukan ancamannya! Cepat pergi sana! Aku hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan bocah ini. Kekuatannya makin gila!" teriak Shikamaru ditengah usahanya untuk terus mendempetkan tubuh Sasuke di dinding.

"Tidak, ah! Gaara saja sana. Aku bantu menahannya saja." Benar-benar _baka_. Naruto malah menjauhi Hinata dan bergerak untuk membantu Shikamaru menahan Sasuke.

"Ck! Sialan kau, Naruto!" Gaara yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya memilih bergerak cepat dengan kembali menarik tangan Hinata dengan sedikit kasar. "Ayo cepat berdiri!"

"SETAN MERAH! KUBUNUH KAU!" Sasuke semakin murka saat Hinata dipaksa berdiri oleh Gaara. Ia berontak sejadi-jadinya, tapi malang, sekarang Naruto sudah menambah kekuatan untuk terus menghalanginya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi semakin _shock_ karena melihat keberingasan Sasuke hanya bisa mematung seperti tak bernyawa. Ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Sasuke terlihat mengerikan. Ia tak yakin aksi penyelamatan ini akan berhasil.

"Dia tidak mau bergerak, Shika!" seru Gaara sambil merangkul Hinata untuk mengajaknya beranjak—tidak sengaja. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke mengamuk dan mengumpat.

"Jangan memeluknya, Gaara! Tarik saja! Cepat pergi dan kunci pintunya dari luar! Sekarang!" Shikamaru ikut berteriak ditengah umpatan dan hujatan Sasuke.

Gaara mengikuti instruksi. Menarik paksa Hinata. Memunguti atribut gadis itu dengan asal.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia!?" geram Sasuke pada akhirnya ketika melihat tak ada peluang sedikitpun baginya untuk mencegah kepergian Hinata dan Gaara.

Gaara yang tersadar dengan nada kekalahan Sasuke seketika berhenti berjalan dan berpaling untuk menyeringai ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu. "Menurutmu?" sahutnya lengkap dengan seringai menggoda. Hanya menggoda loh, tak lebih, tak serius. Mana mau ia meregang nyawa karena mengambil resiko menyembunyikan pacar orang, terlebih milik Sasuke. Tapi ia keburu jengah dengan sikap obsesi sahabatnya itu dan berniat bermain-main sesaat.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Gaara!" ucap Sasuke masih dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

"Gaara! Jangan main-main. Cepat pergi!"

Dan Gaara masih menyeringai saat perintah Shikamaru dilaksanakannya. Membawa Hinata. Menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Menatap ke arah dua sahabatnya yang terkapar di lantai dekat kakinya.

"Jangan pernah lagi mencoba menjadi pahlawan kesiangan," ucapnya sambil terus menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terengah sepertinya. Bedanya kedua pemuda itu babak belur, dan Sasuke masih dalam keadaan mulus. Mereka membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Kalian tidak cocok dengan peran itu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil meringis menahan sakit di bibirnya. "Gaara tadi cuma bercanda loh. Dia hanya menggoda."

"Cih! Aku tetap akan menghabisinya!" sahut Sasuke.

Perlahan Shikamaru bergerak duduk untuk mencari ponselnya. Memastikan sesuatu. "Hinata sudah sampai di rumahnya. Utuh dan selamat." Dengan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"Gaara tidak—"

"Ino yang mengabariku. Dia dan Sakura bersama Hinata sekarang."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecih kesal. Tapi kemudian terdiam saat Shikamaru melemparkan kemeja sekolahnya ke wajahnya dan mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu.

"Kami melakukan ini untukmu. Kau tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kalau kami tidak kemari, 'kan?"

Shikamaru berdiri untuk mengambil tisu dan mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya. "Wanita itu racun dunia yang mematikan, Sasuke. Mereka bisa menggoda kita tanpa keinginan mereka sendiri. Dan kau jelas dalam kondisi tidak siap menangkal godaan itu," lanjutnya lagi sebelum melangkah menuju ranjang Sasuke untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. "Cih! Cinta itu mengerikan. Salah-salah kau malah bisa menghancurkannya kalau tidak segera dihentikan."

Sasuke tercenung mendengar penjelasan itu, sebelum akhirnya mengumpat dalam hati membenarkan segala penuturan Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu benar. Ia tadi memang agak berlebihan. Hampir saja kebablasan.

Seandainya gerombolan sahabatnya tak datang, mungkin ia tak bisa mengontrol diri saat tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari bibir mungil Hinata. Jelas tadi ia ingin menguasai gadis itu luar-dalam, meskipun di awal ia sudah berikrar hanya akan melakukan sentuhan ringan saja. Tapi kelanjutannya siapa yang tahu?

Dan Shikamaru benar. Wanita bisa menjadi racun mematikan. Salah langkah sedikit saja malah bisa menjadi boomerang.

Ah, Sasuke mencengkeram rambutnya dengan frustasi. Jatuh cinta benar-benar membuatnya bertingkah tidak normal. Merepotkan saja.

Tapi, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu sangat berhasil menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Dan Sasuke tak berniat untuk mengabaikan itu. Tak berniat mundur. Tetap bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan gadis pemalu itu. Memilikinya.

Hari ini ia boleh gagal. Tapi lain kali jangan harap. Meskipun harus merubah semua kebiasaannya seperti saran Shikamaru, Sasuke akan melakukannya. Memulainya lagi dari awal. Mengejar Hinata Hyuuga. Kemudian menjeratnya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke menyeringai saat memikirkan rencana itu. Dan membuat Naruto merinding saat melihatnya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Naruto bergerak perlahan untuk beranjak. Menjauhi sahabatnya yang masih menyeringai licik penuh kegilaan akibat jatuh cinta yang menderanya.

.

.

.

**[Chapter 2: End]**

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_9 September 2014_


End file.
